made evil
by sonellen
Summary: sonic discovers his true past and then makes a choice that could change the future forever... first story so dont be mean. hope you like it. still in progress...


All the clouds had turned dark, like it was going to rain. The flowers had seemed to have lost all beauty, the trees looked dead, and the animals looked so sad, that it was impossible to look in their eyes without crying. But everyone in station square knew, that this was a sign of evil. Sonic looked up at the sky expecting one of eggmans robots to come and start attacking the city. Nothing came. Sonic was starting to get curios. The blue hedgehog cocked his head. A dark mysterious shadow came and stood on the road, but what really got to sonic was that no one else could see him.

Sonic walked over to him. he was wearing a long black cape with a black top-hat. His face was covered with scars. "sonic…..look at what you've become". the man said grabbing then crushing a leaf that was falling beside him. "who are you? I mean, of course you know my name, who doesn't bu"- sonic was cut short. The man had stuck a needle in Sonics arm causing poor sonic to faint.

Sonic moaned. He had woken up feeling dizzy. Only then did he encounter his strange surroundings. "wh-where am I?". a scientist was putting a chip into a machine which made sonic feel instantly better. "your finally awake sonic…you are at my lab." Sonic looked around some more. "cool. But who are you and WHY THE HELL DID YOU STICK A NEEDLE IN MY ARM!" sonic screamed suddenly remembering. The man stood in front of sonic. "im sorry sonic, I only did that so you could come to my lab without remembering the way". Sonic motioned his hand to keep on talking. "I am professer fartington (couldn't think of a better name), and I..am your father."

"YOUR NOT MY FATHER! YOUR NOT EVEN A HEDGEHOG!"

"but I am sonic, you have finally reached the age were you should know the truth. I am your father."

"I need proof"

Professor fartington reached into his pocket and pulled out a bracelet. "I believe…this is yours.."

Sonic gasped

"I gave it to you when you were a baby…".

The bracelet had a little photo of sonic on it. Sonic had always had it with him except one day, he was five, he lost it.

"that's m-my bracelet,…you are my father!".

"why did you bring me here?" sonic asked after calming down a bit.

"well, sonic, there is something I need to tell you, you are a….holagram."

Sonic stared in disbelief. "I created you 16 years ago, I, I created you for evil, but know, look at you. you're the worlds hero. Not to mention the most good lookin…"

Sonic took a few minutes to take it all in. "evil? Why did you create me for evil?"

"I wanted to destroy the world, but then, when you were still young were takin away from me. I tracked you down though". Sonic thought about his whole life, then something went click in his head.

"how can I be a hologram? People can touch me and I can touch everything else?".

The evil scientist laughed "you're a solid hologram. Its exactly like living, except I control you with this. He pointed to a weird looking machine. "this machine is like a camera. It keeps you alive."

Sonic blinked twice.

The scientist sighed "ok, well you know at the movies you can watch 4d, like when things pop out at you and you can feel them? Well a camera makes that happen. This is what this machine does."

"are you saying im a 4d image that people can touch here and all that?"

"yes…"

"wow…sounds complicated.." sonic thought aloud.

"i-I have just one little favour…" sonic faced professor fartington. "you have incredible powers sonic, and as a thanx to, for making you….why not….join the dark side?".

Sonics jaw dropped, all his life he has been fighting evil and he never wanted to join it. But his father wanted him to….

"I cant!" sonic screamed.

"lets put it this way…." The professor sneered, "you join the dark side, and I will pay you 10000 rings a day, you will be rich!". Sonic shook his head "no deal, ill hurt everyone I know and care for, id never live with my self."

"follow me sonic…." The professor walked into a room with sonic following closely behind him. "this is your family tree, or mine anyway. Every one in 'our' family has been evil. Like my son, dr. robotnic, you wouldn't want to let down all your family members."

"your son….is eggman…..he he's m-my brother…" sonic mumbled in shock.

"yes…you've been fighting him for years,….the reason why he is trying to catch you is to reason you into becoming evil, for the family's sake…". Sonic screamed in terror.

"so sonic..., I heard you love this amy rose girl…." Sonic blushed at the thought.

"how about this, I give you the 10000 rings a day, and ill tell 'eggman' to never hurt her or any of your other friends again" it was a tempting offer, "im still not shore…" sonic sighed.

Professor fartington grabbed sonics shoulders, "sonic, you were born to be bad!"

Something happned in sonics mind that gave him his answer, those last few words must of really gotten to sonic because his next words will change the future forever.

Sonic took a deep breath "deal".


End file.
